Surprises
by rose of england
Summary: The day of Will and Elizabeth's wedding, Jack finds an old violin in the Governors' mansion and shows another side to himself. One shot.


Jack wandered around the room, glancing appreciatively at the finery adorning it. He was by no means a compulsive thief, but just being in the room was testing his limits.

Wandering first to the doors to the room, then to the outer doors that led to a rather expansive veranda, he sighed. Where the hell was everyone? Surely they hadn't left him alone in the mansion. Surely they knew Jack Sparrow, of all people, would get bored rather quickly well before it seemed they were going to return. And besides, he was getting edgy here; it wasn't everyday a pirate hung around in the governor of Jamaica's expansive mansion. Even if he were allowed here for just the one day to see young William finally marry Elizabeth.

Elizabeth apparently had threatened to elope with Will if Jack weren't allowed to see the marriage, something that had alarmed the Governor greatly and flattered Jack. A skill Elizabeth managed employ repeatedly, with various people, and still somehow get away with it.

So, Jack Sparrow, and only Jack Sparrow of the _Pearl's_ crew, had been allowed into Port Royal for one day without fear of another hanging. Even Norrington had agreed, something Jack would have never thought possible, but only on the condition that he be gone from Port Royale by dawn the next day. Unfortunately, Jack realised this would not be able to drink as much as he liked and wake up at the right time, and in a suitable condition to escape the town in time. However much he loved weddings.

Will had found something he said to be more suitable to wear than the clothes he had arrived in. Jack would never admit it, but he was inclined to agree. His clothes might be well-worn (_"Dirty, Jack. The word is dirty." _Will had said) and comfortable, but they weren't suitable for a wedding. Elizabeth's wedding, anyway. Jack then, despite how he felt on the inside, didn't look out of place at all in the decadent room in which he stood. He'd actually consented to removing his bandana and some of his hair decoration, _and_ tied his hair back.

Making another circuit of the room, something this time caught his eye. Pushed back into a corner, almost out of sight behind furniture, a violin was propped. Tentively, Jack gently picked up the old instrument and its bow lying across it. He glanced around furtively. Still no one around. He plucked the strings, and winced. It defiantly hadn't been played in a long time – it was the very definition of a cat wailing. What was it doing here, out of the way and unused? With a practised ear, Jack tuned the strings into something more easy on the ear, before striking into a haunting melody that filled the air. Jack had forgotten what it felt like to play; he hadn't touched a violin since –

"I never knew you had it in you, Captain. So, what was it you were planning on doing next?" The voice broke through when Jack finished his piece. Jack spun, violin in one hand, bow in the other to find Commodore Norrington standing behind him in the room. "Another concerto, perhaps? Or maybe something a little more upbeat this time? I speak from personal experience when I say sailors tend to swing towards the latter."

Jack stood, confused for a second (something that didn't often happen to him), as to why the Commodore was being so amiable.

"What – who was that?" A prim voice sounded in the hallway. Elizabeth. "Father said the instrumentalists would go straight to the – " She stopped when she entered the room and took note of the occupants.

"James? Was that you playing? Are you sure you don't wish to play later?" Norrington, in the space of several seconds, went from calm and collected to quite flustered.

"Well – you see Elizabeth…" he trailed off. Jack was suddenly amused at the situation. So Elizabeth wanted the good Commodore to play at her wedding? And it didn't seem like Norrington to come over all shy. Jack, on the other hand, loved being the centre of attention.

"I think Elizabeth, you'll find it was me." He stated proudly.

"You, Jack?" She seemed quite surprised. "Perhaps then, it is you who wish to play later?" There she went again, reading everyone like a book.

"Oh aye, I'd love that. Not sure your father would though, especially since I'm our of practice."

"On the contrary Jack. His opinion of you might just raise a little if he finds you can play an instrument." She took Jack's arm in hers and began to lead him from the room. She turned her head, calling to Norrington, "Coming James? I believe father has another prospect for you." Wisely, Jack held back the snigger that threatened his temporary peace with Norrington.

"Another?" Norrington sounded exasperated. "I mean no offence Elizabeth, but if this continues I'll be finding the quickest route _out_ of your wedding."

"As will we all, I suspect," she replied, laughing.


End file.
